Young Justice in High School
by IWriteFanfictionBecauseOfEggs
Summary: The team...but without powers? In high school? See how they deal with it all in this story! (Spoiler: DRAMA) They are all 16 and in their second year of high school. Rated T for cursing. Couples are: Chalant, Spitfire, Supermartian, AquaRocket/Torpedo, one sided baby magic, one sided Dibs, one sided La'gaan and M'gann
1. Chapter 1

**I've been on writers block for awhile now. And this idea just crossed my mind. I'm going to truly try not to make it Chalant centered and have more of the other ships in it also. If you do not like the following ships then don't read!**

 **Chalant**

 **Spitfire**

 **Supermartian**

 **AquaRocket / Torpedo**

 **One sided Baby Magic**

 **One sided La'gaan boy and Miss Martian**

 **One sided Dibs**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own this idea nor the show and characters! I only own my OC's!**

 ** _Author's P.O.V._**

Artemis yawned and pushed the doors open in front of her. Honestly she hated school and was always surprised when she would get good grades. The blonde pushed past the mob of people to get to her locker she quickly took out her books and closed it. "Hey girl!" her head whipped around to meet Raquel. Artemis gave her a weak and tired smile.

"Math?"

Artemis merely nodded. She and Raquel were good friends. Not as close as her and Zatanna though. Artemis and Zatanna were like the two people who you could tell that they would grow up yet never grow apart. People often teased them about their friendship but the two have been best friends since elementary and have only gotten into a few fights over idiotic things. Like once Artemis tried to cook and the fish was a bit over cooked and Zatanna went crazy. The two laughed for like an hour afterwards though.

Behind Raquel was Megan. (I may accidently put M'gann as her name in a chapter and I'm sorry in advance I'm just used to writing her name like that)

She was rather pale and they often joked about how she was a shapeshifter because of how fast she could change and how her costumes are always the most accurate and best. They also called Zatanna a magician. She was amazing at speaking backwards like it was her native tongue. She always talks about how they should all learn how to so they have a secret code.

"Wazzzzzup!" they didn't need to turn their heads they knew it was the raven haired girl they all came to know. "Mr. Rand's class is gonna suck today. I've heard that we're running today. Ugh." the four friends rolled their eyes at the sound of the 'Girl Squad' as people called it. It contained of many bitches. Many that they didn't bother the name to but soon figured them out. They were never victims but they never stood there and watched the victims. Always going up and telling them to stop and usually getting detention for hitting the girls.

But everyone could tell that these four girls would be the victims this new year. It was obvious the constant glares and scoffs. It'll be small pity things at first and then a slideshow in front of the school that has their baby pictures on it. It's happened before to a girl named Janice Hardy that's her name right? Doesn't matter. She turned out to have been abused at home, and had been killed by her parents later that year.

"Better get to class." they all had the same classes. Except for like one or two but it didn't bother them. They were just happy to have at least one class together.

* * *

 ** _Earlier_**

Wally leaned against the wall waiting for his three friends to show. Conner was a jock more or less but he was nothing like them. Conner wasn't all arrogant and selfish and full of himself he was a cool dude. Kaldur, he was made fun of for his name for a while but people soon got over it. He had a lot of manners and was an amazing swimmer and could hold his breath for what seemed like ever. He had always talked about when he was older he wanted to get tattoos down his arms and on his neck, back, and chest. They were apparently something Atlanteans are born with. He's been obsessed with them forever.

Dick is a whole nother story. Wally and Dick have been best friends for longer than he can remember. Dick was extremely flexible and fit. You would think he would be popular and he was for a long time. He just slowly left that life for it wasn't that exciting. He always has wanted to fight bad people and his adoptive billionaire father but him in a bunch of martial arts formed classes which he accelerated at. Dick had swore that he would be a cop or in the army helping people.

Wally himself was a runner. He was on the track team and was undefeated. Granted he was slower than his Uncle Barry who was dubbed the fastest man on the world.

"Hey man!" Dick called extending his hand for Wally's who smiled and gladly did the same. Kaldur and Conner followed behind the raven haired boy. "Mr. Rand is making us run a mile today. Think I can beat ya?" Wally gripped his bookbag and shook his head. "You almost did last time, but I know for a fact that you'll be struggling to keep up." Dick shrugged "Who am I to ruin your reputation?" Kaldur stepped up "When will we have a swimming class in P.E.? We only had one last year." Though Wally was a great runner he wasn't the best swimmer. He passed the class but did worse then some of the girls which made him embarrassed.

"It's not a second nature to people like running Kal. I mean to you it is. You basically grew up in the water." Kaldur shrugged "We only have a few football classes in P.E. a year. That makes me mad." Conner admitted "So do monkey's." Dick pointed out and Conner growled at the mention of it.

"They have barely any gymnastics classes. But it doesn't matter to me, I can just practice at home." Dick was amazing at basically everything. P.E., Math,History, Science, you name it. Not English. It's not because he hates the language nor because it's not his native tongue. He just decides to mix up the words constantly. And sometimes while he's sleep deprived and reading aloud to the class he switches languages. It's hilarious. He would switch to; French, Mandarin, Romanian, Japanese, Chinese, etc.

"Class tiiiime!" Dick called skipping backwards and came to a halt before he made a twist blocking everyone who ran in the opposing direction he was going in. Disappearing.

"Ninja."

 **You like it? No? Yes? Somehow neither? What do you want to happen next? Please review! It makes my day :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews they never fail to make me smile! I have a lot of idea's for this story and if you have any ideas for it I'll gladly put them in the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the OC's**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

Raquel sat down in her chair and set the books on her desk. With a yawn she took out the homework assignment from last night. She turned right and left to see the people who were sitting near her.( There were only two desk next to each other and they were in rows) To her right was Megan and to the left was Logan. She inwardly groaned. Logan had a HUGE crush on Megan. (Logan is La'gaan). Behind her was Zatanna and Artemis. Behind Artemis and Zatanna was Michelle and Linda. Both apart of the 'Girl Squad' Linda was a brunette with dyed blonde hair streaks in her hair. Michelle was an annoying fake blonde who tries to make everything go her way.

To the side of Megan was Bette. The blonde was friends with Artemis on her first day but Artemis came to find her as a bitch. To the side of Zatanna was Calvin. Calvin had messy brown hair. He was on the football team and was totally stuck up. He constantly hits on girls and comments about how he's better than everyone else. To the side of Artemis was Braden. Braden was a nerd more or less. He had short blonde hair and he was skinny. Artemis never really knew him and still doesn't. But that doesn't make her feel any better for him. Because next to him was Angelina.

Angelina had the same hairstyle as Linda. She was not exactly fat but not skinny either. And what makes Artemis mad is that she's totally stuck up. Boys just like her because she's 'thick' as they say. But she doesn't know that. She just goes around dating all these guys like the rest of the Girl Squad.

Zatanna gave off fake smiles to all the petty people in her class. All they need to know is that she's fond of them. Because if they know that she totally despises them then she's screwed.

* * *

It was lunch time. "Wally you eat so much but you're so skinny I need to know how you do it!" Zatanna stated sitting down at the table. The eight have been friends for awhile. They first met Megan. Who was from a foreign country and snuck onto her uncle John's plane. She needed a place to stay and they allowed her to live at the 'hang out' as they called it that Bruce bought for them and Conner was already living in. Next was Artemis. She was introduced to them by her uncle, who was friends with Bruce and Barry. It was when Wally ran in with his swimwear and the rest of them were at Conner and Megan's house and that's how he got to infamous name 'Baywatch.'

Zatanna was introduced to them by her father. Also at the hangout. Dick was all over her at first sight. Raquel was shy at first but found the courage to walk up to them at lunch on her first day. That decision made her have life-long friends.

Dick, Wally, and Kaldur have been friends for years. Conner had been found by them at a lab. He was going to be used as a test subject but they saved him and that's when Dick knew that he wanted to save people for the rest of his life.

"Dick come on and go to the table with us. Leave these...people." It was Barbara. She had the biggest crush on Dick ever. Dick clearly didn't like her back and would occasionally ignore her. This wasn't one of those times. "I don't go to that table anymore, you know that." Barbara's eyebrow shot up. "Why not?" He sighed and turned to his real friends.

"And then they tried to put me in French class. I pretended to know it and they caught on a week after. They just put me in Spanish and they'll be in for a surprise." A few laughs were passed around the table as Dick went on with his story. Barbara went back to her table with a scoff. "Almost as annoying as Klarion." Everyone nodded. Klarion was obsessed with Zatanna more or less. He was tall and thin and obsessed with his cat Teekl who he claims that when Teekl gets hurt he get's hurt too. And get this! Once he learned at Zatanna was all into backwards talking he learned it!

"How was your girls day so far?" Kaldur asked trying to begin a new conversation. Megan groaned "Awful! Linda kept trying to put gum in my hair and Angelina is calling me fat." Artemis stopped drinking her milk and quickly swallowed before it went out of her nose. " _She_ called _you_ fat?" she asked between laughs. "I-I'm sorry but she should look in a mirror." Conner grunted in agreement and Wally nudged the boy with his elbow.

"Yeah! And Michelle keeps poking my hair and tells me to outgrow it." Raquel states crossing her arms and putting her lunch tray away. "Do not listen to here Raquel. You look great just the way you are." Now it was Dick who was nudging someone's shoulder. Raquel blushed and hid her face.

"I was resting my head up with my hand and Bette decides to smack it out of place and my head hit the desk." Zatanna nodded at Artemis' story. "I was there and I started to get up and show that bitch who she's messing with but the teacher apparently said that 'Violence is never the answer.'" Dick breathed out a laugh. "Did they do anything to you?" Wally asked the raven haired girl.

She shook her head and shrugged. "Weirdly enough, no. They're probably just trying to get on my good side though." she said taking another bite out of her sandwich. Dick shook his head and sighed. "Don't fall for it. I did, and I regretted it when it was too late." Dick had lost many close friends when he became popular. It took him a year to finally notice it but it was far too late.

* * *

Zatanna tapped her foot in the class watching the clock carefully waiting for the bell to-

 _RING_

everyone got up and piled out of the classroom. She quickly made her way to her locker and more or less ran down the hall to get out of that place. "Hey Zatanna wait!" she stopped in her tracks and instantly regretted it. She knew that voice all to well. "Hey Linda." She said giving a fake smile. "Hey Zee." she bite her lip to stop her from yelling. She had no right to use her nickname.

"What'cha need?" Zatanna asked gripping her bookbag tighter. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to a restaurant with me, Michelle, Angelina, Barbara, Bette, and the football team. Excluding Conner he didn't want to come." Zatanna's lips became a thin line and she sighed. "I don't think I can make it." she lied running a hand through her hair.

"Well if you can then...call me." Linda gave her a smile and wrote down her phone number on a small slip of paper handing it to her. Zatanna put her hand up saying 'bye' and quickly leaving the building. She stopped at the trash can to throw the paper away but hesitantly put it in her pocket and ran up to Artemis.

"What was that?"

"Oh uh..I'll tell you later." The blonde gave her a weird look but shrugged it off and began to talk to her friend about something insane.

* * *

 **Tsk tsk tsk. Zatanna you should know better. What do you think she's going to do? Please Review it makes my day! Even if it's hate. Because I mean there's never been someone who just doesn't get hate. So why should I expect not to? Anyways hope you have an amazing day/night!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter will be a little different because the other two were just basically explaining who everyone was in this universe who knows who who's bad and who's good. How the met and so on and so forth. This one is pure chalant. Next one's will be the other three. Hope you enjoy and what couple should get together next?**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing but the OC's**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

Zatanna fell back to her bed. Prom? Weren't they to young for this? Granted it wasn't prom but a school dance. And unlike all the other dances in their school it's not just for Seniors. Its for Freshman, Sophomores, Juniors, and Seniors. Crazy much? YES.

The Freshman wouldn't stop looking at her and her friends. It was weird. And who was going to ask her? Not that she cared anyways. Who said she was going? It would be a lot more fun if her and her friends just went to a restaurant and hanging out. The dance was Friday and it was currently Saturday. Praise the Lord.

 _Ding_

Her hand flung behind her and grabbed her phone. She was surprised that it was from Dick.

 _Dick: Wanna hang out? Con, Kal, and Walls are busy._

 _Zatanna: Sure, I've got nothing to do._

 _Zatanna: Where to?_

 _Dick: Idk what do you want to do?_

 _Zatanna: Pranks?_

 _Dick: You know me so well. Met me at the local library._

 _Zatanna: Y?_

 _Dick: You'll see._

She sighed and got up. Connecting the brush to her hair. She then grabbed a simple T-shirt and jeans. The library was a few blocks down. She quietly went down the stairs before rushing back up and grabbing a necklace with a locket. She then tip-toed down the stairs and left the house without a trace. She looked down at her locket and opened it. Inside was her father. Or a picture of him anyways.

He died protecting her from a gang. The bastards pointed a gun at him and bang. He was gone. After his death her mother, Sindella. Went crazy. She got meaner and meaner and not necessarily beating Zatanna...yet. She was very overprotective and would almost never allow her out of the house. She forbid boyfriends even though she has a new man in and out of the house every week.

Just yesterday morning Zatanna had to sneak out of the window to get to school because Sindella and her new boyfriend Henry? Honestly she didn't even know anymore. Were having a huge fight. A few things broke and maybe the both didn't come back uninjured.

"Hey Zee? Earth to Zatanna!"

Her head flew up and she quickly closed the locket, blushing. He smiled and grabbed her hand running toward the library but stopped at the door and handed her a chip bag? "We eat these extremely loudly. Okay?" she merely nodded a smile growing on her face as they entered the building. "You go right, I'll go left." Zatanna turned and ran to a table in the middle of many people either reading or studying.

With a pop her chip bag opened. She grabbed a chip and threw it in her mouth chewing obnoxiously. One women was annoyed easily and stood up going in the direction Dick was in. She was in for a surprise.

After about five minutes one man was completely done with it. He stood up fiercely, knocking over his chair and he faced her angrily. "Will you stop! People are trying to read here!" she stared at him with a blank face for a minute before slowly grabbing another chip and placing it in her mouth. Chewing once again. She held up a hand before the man spoke once again and grabbed her phone which vibrated in her pocket.

 _Dick: ABORT MISSION I REPEAT ABORT MISSION_

* * *

The two were laughing hysterically as the cops pushed them into the back of the police car. How they got there? Dick thought it would be amazing to bring Killer Clown back. And Police were done with it and hand caught them before anyone else ran away in fear.

Once Dick's laughter slowed down he looked at her in the eye's. They stared at each other for awhile. Neither of them talking. Neither of them wanting to talk. When Dick saw the sparkle in her eye and how happy she was despite her ruined clothes and messy hair he had found out that he loved her even more. "I'm trying to be all nonchalant here-"

"Be as chalant as you like."

His eyes slightly widened. She did it too? God he really did find love. Dick breathed out a laugh and looked back at her with a straight face. "I gotta know..." he began. Her eyebrow went up telling him to go on.

"Why don't you have a boyfriend?" a blush crept up to her cheeks as she heard the question. " I have an overprotective mother. Why don't you have a girlfriend?"  
he gave her his signature smirk and with a shrug he responded. "You have an overprotective mother."

She didn't catch that at first. "Wait you don't mean..."

* * *

"Hey what about those kids. You check on 'em yet?" One of the cops asked the other. He shrugged. "I don't see what's the big deal. It's Dick Grayson what's the worst he can do?" The first one shrugged "Boss said to just check on 'em." he rolled his eyes and reached for the handle. Opening the door.

"Gah!" he quickly shut the door and ran to his friend who was in line at Tim Hortons. "What's wrong?" he frantically asked reaching for his gun.

"They were kissin' and stuff." the second one laughed. "They found love in the back of a cop car."

"Know that song's gonna be stuck in my head. Thank's a lot Jerry!"

 **Not my best. But not my worst...definetly not my worst. Who do you want to get together next? Please review! It makes my day! :) Have a wonderful day/night!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took forever! I've had this idea for weeks but never picked up my laptop and started writing!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except my OC's**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

Zatanna loved her mother. But there was a line.

And it was crossed.

Sindella came into the house as drunk as ever with a guy on either side of her. Zatanna couldn't take it anymore. One of these days her mother will get pregnant and won't even know who the poor kids father is. Zatanna groaned and walked upstairs but was stopped by her mother. "Where'd you think you're going?" she slurred and motioned both the men to the bedroom. "Uh, upstairs?" Zatanna said as if it were obvious. M'gann was on the phone with the raven haired girl at the moment hearing everything. (The phone was in Zatanna's pocket) "No, no ya don't! You stay down here."

Last time Zatanna was in her mother's presence while drunk she was beaten. That's why she always goes upstairs. "Mom, I'm going upstairs..." Zatanna stated slowly going up. "DAMMIT ZATANNA WHAT DID I TELL YOU!"

* * *

Artemis liked Wally. Not as a friend either. They've kissed before and went on a single date but aren't officially together. She had a good feeling about today though, they were all going to the park and hanging out and she felt as if today was the day they would finally be a couple! When she got there everyone was there...except for Wally and Zatanna. Dick said that he bailed on them to stay home and she simply nodded plastering on a fake smile and cheering. But in reality she was extremely hurt. Before Artemis could ask Dick another question she saw him on the phone with Zatanna. Or trying to be or, it kept going to voicemail.

M'gann sighed as the phone hung up for her. Artemis looked around "i'm going to go get Baywatch." Dick raised and eyebrow "What? There's no one to pick on..."

The blonde stepped out of one of Ollie's many sports cars and walked up to Wally's door. On the inside of the window she saw him kissing Michelle. She tensed up and ran back into the car before he could answer the door. She didn't bother going back to the park and just went to Ollie, her adoptive uncles house she ran past Roy and Dinah who both kept begging her to tell them what was wrong but she didn't budge and just layed on her bed staring up at the ceiling.

* * *

Conner pulled Megan close, it just felt so natural for some reason. They had been dating for a long time now, longer than Dick and Zatanna have but nobody knows about it yet. They plan on keeping it a secret until they know that they won't break up anytime soon. Raquel and Kaldur were talking and simply couldn't see the signs from the other that they loved them.

Dick, on the other hand caught there attention he finally decided to talk to her through voice-mail. "Zatanna, please, I worry about you, I really do...Answer c'mon! You know I'll come over there if I have too." Megan stepped forward looking a bit guilty. i was on the phone with 'Tanna earlier, her mom was drunk and they were fighting, I didn't hear anything break or any screams, I swear." Dick looked down and sighed. "i'm going over to Zee's..."


	5. Chapter 5

**I felt bad that I kinda left you guys on a cliffy. Last chapter was really short because I wanted to get it out so you guys wouldn't think I abandoned it! I do read your reviews and thank you all so so much!**

 **I just made a Wattpad account! I'm going to be posting like more cheesy and other stories that I don't feel like will fit on here. So please go and check it out I'm working on my first story now! The user name is: IReadFanfiction4466**

 **Oh, and Dibs means Dick and Barbara!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except for my OC's!**

 _ **Authors P.O.V.**_

"No! Dick!" Megan grabbed his shoulder and made him turn to face her. "If something was wrong Zatanna would tell us..." the redhead stated. Raquel stood up and nodded "Yeah, she trusts us more than anyone. We'd be the first she would tell!" Dick looked at Conner and Kaldur. Kaldur simply stayed silent and Conner grunted in response. Dick sighed and looked down scratching the back of his neck. "But what if something's-" he stopped mid-sentence and looked at them. "Okay, okay...I guess you guys are right..."

"Yeah! She's probably totally fine!"

* * *

Zatanna's normally bright lovely blue eyes were now filled with fear. Sindella grabbed a beer bottle that the raven haired girl didn't even know she had and slammed it against the railing of the stairs making it extremely sharp. "Mom! Please!" she looked at the two men for help but they just shrugged and ran out the door even deciding to be polite enough to close it. **(-_-)**

Sindella pointed the bottle toward her daughter. "Y-You're in biiiiig trouble..." she slurred grabbing her houlder with the free hand she had and throwing her face first to the bottom of the steps. The ebony haired girls groaned in pain and pushed her arms to help her get up but a foot was pressed to her back and forced her back down. Sindella flipped her over and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and lifted her up, dropping the broken bottle.

"Mom..." Zatanna pleaded struggling against the woman's grip. Zatanna bit her lip and looked around for something but everything was out of her reach. She kicked the blonde in the arms and she was dropped to the floor. Zatanna ran to the front door and grabbed the doorknob but before she could open it her wrist was grabbed and her mother grabbed her other arms, pushed it down and kicked it "How does it feel!"

Zatanna's eyes were fuzzing up as the tears ran down her face. Sindella opened the basement door and pushed her into the dark abyss and closed the door. Zatanna stood up and tried to open it but soon found out it was locked...

* * *

"Artemis! What's going on!" Roy begged on the other side of the door. They had bonded after spending awhile together. "Roy, leave the poor girl alone!" Dinah said to him. "She'll come out and talk to us when she's ready..." Artemis smiled, at least someone understood her. She layed atop of her bed staring at the ceiling ignoring all the people spamming her with messages. She sighed and thought back to what happened. Why does it matter anyways? Wally doesn't care about her. Probably never has! And vise versa!

* * *

When they went to school Dick ran around trying to find Zatanna. Luckily for him he finally did. He slide in front of her with an award-winning smile which she gave back. She looked a bit distraught...she had a hoodie and jeans on, which normally wouldn't bother him but she would flinch every time he touched her. "Why didn't you answer my calls?" he questioned she bit her lip and shrugged. "My phone was being stubborn and kept dying at like sixty percent. I went to go charge it but me and my mom started fighting..." he raised and eyebrow "You okay...you know you can tell me anything...right?"

She merely nodded "I mean, it wasn't physical, just an argument she forgot about this morning, she was so hammered..." Dick let out a laugh and nodded. He looked down and before he could say anything the bell rang and she ran off.

* * *

"Hey Artemis!" Wally called out running up to the blonde. She narrowed her eyes at him and slammed her locker door shut. "Something bothering you?" he questioned hesitantly stepping closer. She simply turned and put her hands on her hips, facing him. "What the hell do you want Baywatch?" the redhead smiled, his green eyes shining. "I got a girlfriend!" he said proudly. Her hips fell to her sides and she raised her eyebrow trying to hide how hurt she felt. "Who would want to date you?"

"Uh, like one of the most popular girls in school!" he gestured to Michelle. "That bitch? Don't you remember that she kept bugging Raquel to outgrow her hair?" Wally shrugged "She said she was sorry..." he gave her a nervous smile and the blonde groaned "How are you sure that she meant it?!" Wally sighed "I just know okay! I finally have someone I deeply care about and your just dissing her!" Wally yelled out loud and a whole group of students faced the two.

" 'Love' is blinding you Wallace! She's just using your sorry ass!" Wally groaned and turned around pushing through the crowd and to Michelle who he kissed and walked off with. Artemis narrowed her eyes and walked off to her first class at the sound of the bell.

* * *

 **Once again check out my Wattpad account! IReadFanfiction4466**

 **I'm so proud of myself! Two chapters in a day! Hope you guys are happy! Please review! It makes my day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the support! I will try and make this one longer but probably not by much though I promise every chapter** ** _should_** **get longer and longer. (Not including the A/N's) Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

Raquel looked to the man sitting i the front of the class. Kaldur'ahm. Her crush. She dramily stared at him as she held up her head with her hand. They say he is a goodie-two-shoes but they don't really know him, not like she does. She knows that if needed he will indeed break rules. But she gets a certain question a lot from her friends. Why does she like him?

It was the same answer every time. He was polite and knew how to treat people, he was handsome, he knew the right time when to do what, he can stay calm under almost all situations, and he's charming. She always drops hints to him but he's blind to them. WHich she found out was a flaw. Either that or he completely ignores them and doesn't like her back and is to polite to say so.

Kaldur turned around he swore he saw Raquel looking at him. Who's Raquel? Only the most beautiful being on the planet. Raquel Ervin is her name he loves her so much. A stubborn hard-head and a kind calm person who would've known? Him. She can make him bend the rules and he can make her calm down and not go that from away from the line.

He wanted to ask her out soon. He was blinded with love and he needed to tell her how he felt. But, what if she doesn't love him back? He'd be modified. She would never look at him the same again. And what if she accepts but they have problems and hey break it off. The price was too high. But he was willing to take it...right?

* * *

Lunch was good. Unti Michelle made her way here and started making out with Wally. Zatanna, Megan, and Raquel all gave the blonde 'I'm sorry' and/or 'I'll help you beat him up later' looks. She just shrugged and looked down. Dick seemed extremely disapproving about it. He knew first-hand how they were but Wally decided to ignore it. Dick slammed his fist against the table and the couple jumped apart. "Dude!"

"If you're going to make out with...her go do it somewhere else." he said disappointed. Wally groaned and stood up. "I will then." They walked off hand-in-hand. Michelle looked back smiled and flipped them off. "Thanks Dick." Artemis muttered he just smiled and shrugged. Conner grunted "I don't like her, why on Earth would Wally go out with her?" he asked. "I do not know, love can blind you..." Kaldur stated looking at Raquel out of the corner of his eye. "Yeah, sure, but she's probably using his ass, to get to one of us. She'll ditch him once it happens." Artemis stated confidently crossing her arms.

"Yeah, it'll happen. What we all need to do though is make a deal to never accept them or fall for whatever thing their trying to pull on us." Raquel said "Isn't that a bit rude? What if she really did change?" Megan questioned and they all looked at her "I have lists and lists of reasons because of first-hand experiences on why she would never change." Dick stated "Now are we going to make this deal or not?" They all agreed to the deal.

"Now how do we get Wally to see what we see?" Zatanna asked. "We wait." Kaldur said simply. Everyone stared at him as if he were crazy "What?" "I said we will wait, he will see the error of his ways, I know it."

Artemis looked down with a sad expression on her face. Wally didn't love her. He loved Michelle. She couldn't stop that. Could she?

* * *

Zatanna walked up to her house but hesitated. Her mom's car wasn't there. Which means she was either out getting drunk and seducing men or going grocery shopping. The latter she did the other day. Zatanna tensed a bit. She was honestly surprised that she didn't pass out last time. She fell asleep on the cold hard ground using an old dirty towel as a blanket.

She walked away from the door and pulled out her phone and texted Dick.

 ** _Zee:_ Hey, can I stay at ur house for a bit?**

 ** _Dick_ : ****Sure, how long?**

 ** _Zee:_ Idk how long can I stay?**

 ** _Dick_ : As long as u want, or until Alfred/Bruce kick u out**

 ** _Zee_ : Thanks! see u in a bit *A bunch of smiley faces***

She pulled out her phone and contacted an Uber. All she was thinking about was how badly her mom would blow up when she figures she's gone. Zatanna cringed at the thought. The beatings weren't often but they were bad. Very bad. "You were invited to the mansion?" The driver questioned her, breaking her out of what she was thinking of. "Yeah, me and Dick Grayson are really close." Zatanna stated getting out of the car. "Huh, okay then..."

She ran over to the gates and the driver stayed watching her from a distance. She didn't know why, probably to see if she was lying or not. She pressed the button to a microphone and spoke into it. "Hey Alfred. It's me Zatanna, can you open up the gates?" The large grates opened for her and she walked in looking behind her to see the ates close and the driver start to leave.

"No bags?" Alfred asked and she shrugged. "No, not right now, I was locked out of my house I'll go back later." She smiled he nodded "Master Richard is in his bedroom, do you need me to walk you to it Miss Zatanna?" the butler asked "No, I know where it is. Thank you anyways Alfred." the smiled and nodded his head before turning around and walking off.

She ran to the end of the long hall and opened the door to see Dick on his bed criss-crossed playing Call of Duty. "Hey Zee." he said not looking away from the screen. "Hey-o." She said back closing the door behind her. "I've completed the campaign and all, but online always gets me really mad.." he said and she nodded. He had talked her into playing the game once. It got her hooked and she was pretty good at it. But she always lost online. Not that she was horrible at online but she would die left and right not knowing how on Earth it could happen.

"So, why'd you come?" he asked her spamming 'X' after he died. "My mom is just really making me mad. I don't want to deal with her right now. She's out getting drunk again." Dick paused the game and looked at her with worry. "You should talk to her about it." he stated and she sighed "I've tried multiple times trust me, but it just never works out. One night we argue the next we argue and the next we argue." Dick tilted his head a bit. "Well, you can stay here as long as you want! I can go with you later and we can get some of your stuff if you want." Zatanna smiled and hugged him.

"I love you." he said before kissing her on the cheek. "I love you more." Zatanna stated confidently and then kissed him on the lips.

"Impossible."

* * *

Raquel jumped up and down yelling 'Yes! Yes! Oh my god yes!' Why? Kaldur asked her to be his girlfriend! They hugged for so long until she grabbed his chin and kissed him. "I can't believe this is happening!" she yelled out and he smiled. "Me either..."

(~)

"Artemis! did you get Raquels text?!" Megan yelled to the blonde. "Megan, my phone is next to you of course I didn't get it." The redhead looked to her right and saw the phone on her bedside table charging. It was friday and she was staying at Artemis' for the night. "Now, what did she say?" Artemis asked taking out her hairband and running a hand through her untamed hair.

"Kaldur asked her out! Their official!" Artemis smiled and ran over to her phone to text her friend 'Congratulations!' Though, deep inside she felt jealous that all her friends were in relationships except her. They all kinda new about Megan and Conner, they aren't the best at hiding it from us.

(~)

"Raquel and Kaldur are official!" Zatanna said to Dick. The two were playing Call of Duty zombies and conquering it. "About time." he said with a laugh. "Tell me about it! Crap! Nooooo! I'm surrounded!" Zatanna yelled out struggling to stay alive in the game. "I'm coming!" Dick said heroically sprinting to her and shooting all the zombies before reviving her.

They were playing with two other people online. Both of which apparently had no idea what they were doing...

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it! This one is about 500+ more words thak my last one. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Should Zatanna tell Dick about what her mom did to her?**

 **Should Artemis tell Wally her true feelings for him?**

 **Review and tell me what you think they should do!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I know I've been slacking a bit but I haven't been feeling the best and today I finally got the day off! So I decided to get on my laptop and try to write something. Sorry if this is a bit short! I'll try and make it at least 1k! Oh and check out the account BlueReno16 it has so many good stories!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything BUT my OC's**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

Zatanna got into the shower and slightly cringed when the water touched the small cuts on her legs and stomach. She was littered in bruises, that hopefully would go away in a day or two. Her hair was greasy and she felt disgusting. The Manor's bathroom was gigantic. Bigger than her room! Once she got out she called for Dick and asked him if he could get her a pair of his sweatpants and a hoodie. He gladly handed her pair and she changed before walking out. "We can head over to your place and get your stuff in an hour or so if you want?" She was a bit hesitant but nodded. "Is something bothering you?"

Zatanna turned her head and bit her lip. "Y-Yeah..." He walked up to her and put a hand to her shoulder. "What is it Zee?" she opened her mouth to respond "It's just that...just...how mad you'll be when I beat you to your room!" she yelled out and ran down the hall. "Oh no you don't!" he yelled and ran after her. He ended up beating her at the end and jumped onto the bed, pushing the mattress a bit out of place as he did so.

The two started laughing at each other. But Zatanna couldn't stop kicking herself from not telling him.

* * *

Artemis walked up to the freckled faced boy. (Freckles for life I know your pain Walls.) "Hey Artemis." he said his usual smile off of his face. "What's wrong?" she questioned and he looked down and shrugged. "Nothing..." is all he said and walked up closer to her. "Whatcha need?" he asked a smile coming onto his face. "I just wanted to tell you that...I-I really-" "Wally!" Artemis turned and saw Michelle waving her hand constantly. "Oh hey babe!" Wally yelled out the smile on his face growing. "What is she doing here?" Michelle asked gesturing to Artemis.

"She isn't my name." the blonde snapped. "Yeah, my bad. Wally what is _it_ doing here?" Artemis growled and started walking up to her but was stopped by Wally. "Back off Artemis!" he yelled out, getting the attention of other people. "Back off? You're not going to stick up to your friend?" Artemis asked a little bit of hurt in her voice.

"No he isn't he'd rather spend his time with me! Right Wally?" she asked pouting. He turned to the blonde who's grey eyes were dull and fragile other than lively and shining. His lips thinned and he sighed "I'm sorry Artemis." he murmured and walked away with Michelle.

"Wally..." the blondes voice cracked and she fell to her knees in the middle of the sidewalk.

* * *

"Conner! Raquel, Kaldur, and I are going to that new beach! Wanna come?" He grunted and shrugged. "Nothin' else to do." he said while getting up and turning off the TV. "Yay! I'll go get you your pair of trunks!" she said aloud and ran to their room. She came out with one red pair and one black. He walked up and just took the black one. "I'll go get changed." they both said at the same time.

(**)

Raquel ran into the water and splashed her new lover. He smirked and tackled her into the water. She shrieked but then bursted out laughing. "I love the water." he stated looking up into the sky. "Believe me I know, the entire school does, you can live in here basically." she said still next to him sitting in the cool water. "I wish I could, it would be amazing." Raquel nodded and laid back letting her body float in the water for a moment before doing back-strokes. "Come on!" she said with a small laugh.

He sighed and did the same following her. "When shall Megan and Conner get here?" Raquel didn't answer right away and simply shrugged. "Whenever they do, but let's just enjoy our time together.

* * *

"Let's just go in through the back door." Zatanna suggested and Dick shrugged. "Whatever is the easiest." They ran behind the house and she slowly opened the back door saying something around the lines of 'Why are you giving me away! Stop creaking!' she motioned Dick upstairs and when she started going up she froze "Zatanna!" the raven haired girl turned around with a smile "Yeah mom?" she asked. Sindella had an empty beer bottle in her hand "Why didn't you come home yesterday!" she practically yelled.

"I-I was locked out. So I went to a friends for the night..." Sindella laughed and grabbed her by the hoodie. "These clothes aren't yours...which friend did you go too?" before Zatanna could answer Sindella stopped her "And don't say it was any of your girl friends! I know that they are't the same size as those!" Zatanna bit her lip worryingly.

"Th-Their Dicks..." she go a punch in the gut. "Say it again! I fucking dare you!" the bottle was thrown to the floor, shattering. Zatanna stayed quiet. "DAMMIT I SAID SAY IT AGAIN!" (Yeah I guess the cursing isn't as minor as I thought... Mental note I need to change that...)

Dick ran down the steps dropping the bag of her clothes he had. "Zatanna!" he yelled out running farther down the steps. Sindella's fists tightened. "So your keeping boys in the house to play with huh?" Dick put an ar in-front of Zatanna and she ra upstairs grabbing the bag on her way. "Zatanna! Get your ass back down here!" Dick looked back cautiously and ran up stairs too, followed by a steaming Sindella. He ran into Zatanna room to find it empty. The window wide open. He looked behind him and ran out the window as he heard the women's footsteps behind him.

He climbed down the the ground and ran into the car with Zatanna. Alfred stepped on the gas pedal and they were out of there.

* * *

 **IM SORRY ITS SHORT. I made it 1k like I promised! BUT it isn't as long as my other one so I apologize like I said I haven't been feeling the best lately and I'm extremely tired, coughing fits, and I constantly loose my voice! I'll probably be forced back into school tomorrow though, so wish me luck!**

 **Please review! It makes my day!**

 **-IWriteFanfictionBecauseOfEggs**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Fanfiction was down for awhile so I couldn't make this. As well as my laptop was acting up. But it's getting way better. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except of my OC's**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

"Zatanna, you okay?" the raven haired girl put her head down and tightened her fist. "What else did she do to you?" Zatanna's eyes closed and tightened. "Zee, please answer me..." Her eyes slowly opened and she looked up at him. A stray tear falling from her face. Dick looked at her in the eyes. "Bruce and Alfred are going to go confront the cops later, they want you to come with them okay?" Her eyes widened and she quickly stood up her hair swaying as she did so.

"No! Please! No!" he gave her a confused look and stood up putting a hand on her shoulder. "Zatanna, w-why not? She did so many horrible things to you! And that was just when I was there!" he stated a hint of anger in his voice. She shrugged his arm off her shoulder and crossed her arms over her chest. "I-she is my only family that I have left...She just needs some time to get over my dads death that's all."

Dick put his head down. She was in denial. "Zatanna, that's not how a mother should treat there daughter." she bit her lip and nodded. "I know it's just...I-" she stopped mid-sentence and her arms dropped to her sides.

"What is it Zee?" she stared at his usually bright lively eyes, now dull and filled with worry. "I love her Dick. I know she did horrible things to me but, I still love her." Dick took a step closer to her and nodded quietly. "You can still visit her Zee..." he began and another tear fell. "I know." she quietly said.

* * *

Artemis muttered something under her breath angrily. She eyed Wally's new girlfriend. The said girl walked up to her with a sick smile on her face. "Stay away from Wally." she said in an annoying voice. The blonde scoffed and shook her head. "I can go as close to him as I want." she said with a grin on her face. Wally ran over to the two girls and hugged Michelle. "Hey Arty!"

"Artemis." the blonde corrected through her teeth. The redhead put his hands up in surrender, one arm around Michelle's waist. "So uh Arty-" "Artemis" she corrected again with narrowed eyes. "Okay! Okay! Artemis! I just wanted to say that uh...are uh you okay?" she raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Why do you ask?" she questioned and he licked his lips.

"I mean the other day, I saw what you did afterwards and it just..." she scoffed and slightly turned her head not looking at either of them. "Okay, I'm just trying to say, that maybe you and I could hang out soon? Just us?" She let out a dry laugh and was surprised to see his serious face. "I think yo're better off with Michelle." she stated. And if looks could kill, Wally and Michelle would be long gone.

The blonde turned on her heels and her large ponytail flew and almost hit Michelle in the face. She walked away and started to mumble something under her breath. "Should I apologize?" Wally questioned looking down at Michelle. "No, friends don't bail on friends. I would never let you bail on a friend..." Wally looked at her with disbelief but before he could say something she pulled him over to a nearby store.

* * *

Megan moved her hand in random places waiting until she felt the remote. Who knew that a show could get to exciting to incredibly boring! She flipped through the channels looking for something to watch. She got up and was know sitting criss-crossed on the couch spamming the remote. Conner yawned and walked out of his room but she didn't notice. There were so many commercials.

He basically stomped to the kitchen to make cereal. She didn't notice him until she finally gave up on the TV and shut it off. She stood up and joined him in the kitchen taking out the toaster and putting two waffles in it. "So how'd you sleep?" she questioned and he grunted out what she hoped was a 'good'. They just sat in awkward silence for awhile until her phone buzzed. She picked it up.

"It's from Wally." she informed and he simply nodded. Conner forgot his phone in his room, though he never used the thing. Bruce had gotten the two their own phone as well as the place they stay in. As much as they declined the offer he had done it anyways. Her eyes skimmed the message and at the end a large smile came upon her face and she looked at Conner.

"There's a party and-"

* * *

"We're invited!" Raquel yelled out to Kaldur who just smiled at her. "Who's throwing it? What time? What day?" Raquel smiled and texted Wally the questions. "Saturday, starts at 8 and ends at Midnight, and..." she inwardly groaned. "Michelle is throwing it." Kaldur closed his eyes for a moment. "How about we go. The whole school is there probably..." he began and she shrugged. "Yeah I guess but I mean..." she couldn't finish but he acted like he understood and simply nodded.

She had texted her girl friends to see if they were coming. The three had taken awhile to answer but Megan cheerfully said yes and Zatanna had explained how Dick talked her into it while Artemis flat out said no. Her phone was buzzing with random texts now trying to get the blonde to come. Until she reluctantly agreed but said that if Michelle even gives her a dirty look that

'I'm throwing the bitch in that damned pool'

After the three of them agreed Raquel did the same. But soon she regretted her decision. God she hated Michelle, but she makes Wally happy. No matter how crazy the lady is.

* * *

 **Hey! Sorry this took so long to come out! I have the biggest head-ache and the other day we had these piano's for music class and everyone turned their volume up to max and just screwed around so that didn't help. We did have the day off today! OHIO IS GETTING THAT SNOWWWW**

 **Hope you have a good day/ night please review it makes my day and I am trying to make the chapters longer but I wanted to put this and the party chapter in separate chaps. Because I haven't thought out exactly what was to happen at the party and I wanted to get this out ASAP.**

 **Anyways! See ya next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay! I'll try to make this one longer! Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's!**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

The boys were already at the party while the girls were getting dressed. Or as Megan had said 'being fashionably late.' "Let's just go!" Artemis groaned she had just wanted to get this thing over with. "Look, I don't like Linda either, but c'mon girl! Live a little!" Raquel said putting a hand on the blonde's back. Zatanna ran out of the room apologizing for taking to long. They got into one of Ollie's many sports cars. (They were at Artemis' house)

"I call shotgun!" Raquel, Zatanna, and Megan said at the same time. For Ollie really only trusted his adopted niece with his 'babies' The three looked at the blonde at the same time and once again all screamed out her name. "Don't look at me. I don't want to tell you guys who my favorite is!" While she was saying this Raquel had sneaked into the front seat. "Get in the back!" she laughed out and the other two girls sat in the back. Zatanna mumbling some profanity and Megan trying not to too mad.

Artemis had given her phone to Raquel who kept telling her the directions to Michelle's house. When they got there none of them were surprised from how big it was. They all got out and knocked on the door to be greeted by no one. They could hear the music inside so no one probably noticed or heard them. So they just let themselves in. The place was packed people were dancing, making out, and heading to the many bedrooms in her house.

The biggest cliche was that they spiked the punch. They didn't even have to because Michelle had bought so much beer for the party as well. Even though they were underage. How did they know that the punch was spiked? Their boyfriends. Though Wally wasn't anywhere to be seen. Artemis extended her arms and patted the back of Zatanna and Megan. "Good luck." is all she said before going off to find Wally.

* * *

 **(A Few Hours Earlier)**

"The girls will be a bit late." Dick stated and Wally groaned. "We don't have to wait for them do we?" he asked and Conner shook his head. "I sure as hell won't be." Kaldur raised and eyebrow at Conner. "Her house is like a few blocks away from here let's just walk." Wally offered. (They were at Wally's house) Before they could say anything the redhead was running out of the door and they just followed.

The party had only started less that half and hour ago and it was packed. People in a line waiting to see of they were on the invite list. But when Michelle saw her boyfriend and his friends she ran over to them and instantly let them in and cut in front of the hundreds of people in line. Kaldur kept apologizing to the people they passed.

"Stop that." one of Michelle's friends hissed at him while pointing a finger to his chest. His arms went up defensively and he muttered a sorry. Before they got into the house a kid let out an aggravated groan. He yelled at the man holding the list before pushing him to the ground and running in followed by everyone else in line. Dick looked over to Wally with a smile on his face and the two nodded at each other and ran in. Conner shrugged and walked in followed by a still rather calm Kaldur.

"Here have some punch." girls at the punch table kept on handing it out with a large smile. "Ooh punch." Wally said with a smile and grabbed a cup before walking over to Michelle who smiled and took the cup. "Thanks Babe." she smiled and Wally mimicked the act and chuckled. "Y-yeah no problem." he went out to get himself a drink but was stopped by Michelle once again who grabbed his arm and pulled him toward her. "It's a slow song, dance with me." she more or less ordered.

Dick was looking at the punch with narrowed eyes. "Loosen up." Kaldur unexpectedly said to him and took a punch cup in his hands. "It's a party my friend. Everybody has drank the punch at least once. If it were bad we would've kno-oh this is good." Kaldur stated interrupting himself and getting another cup. Dick looked around Conner was with the football team drinking and eating basically everything.

He picked up a cup and filled it with punch, not really wanting to grab an already filled cup. He took a sip and hummed in response to the taste and leaned against the table pulling out his phone to text Zatanna. He raised his head to see one of Conners friends pull out a 12 pack of beer out of a large duffel bag, holding it up and screaming out 'BEER'

* * *

 **(Present Time)**

Zatanna grabbed Dick's shoulder and pulled him away from the punch table. "Okay Conner that's not even spiked punch. That's beer." she heard Megan groan. "Dick please just work with me." she begged but all she heard in return was a cackle. Megan and Raquel looked at her as if she could solve it all. She put her head down and her eyes closed. "I'll call Bruce, and Alfred can come pick us all up. I guess we can stay at the manor tonight. For now just please watch them." she worriedly said and they both nodded.

Zatanna pulled out her phone and called Bruce. Who picked up rather quickly. "Something wrong?" he began "I'm kinda busy."

"Sorry, someone spiked the punch-cliche I know-and the boys are drunk. Can you have Alfred come here so we can all just go to the manor before they-Dick please I'm trying to talk to Bruce- Before they do something insane." she finished pushing Dicks face away from her own. She heard Bruce laugh "Definitely a cliche. I'll send Alfred he should be there in a bit.

She hung up with a sigh of relief. "He said that Alfred'll be here in a bit." she looked over to the girls. Raquel was trying to make Kaldur sit down and Megan was on the floor with a confused face and no Conner. "Where'd he go?" Megan gave Zatanna a smile and shrugged. "Sorry he pushed me to the ground and ran off with a friend." She raven haired girl groaned and her hand drooped from the top of her head to the bottom.

"Just go find him before Alfred gets here."

* * *

The three girls got their boyfriends into the car. "Not to disturb you, but where is Miss Crock?" Zatanna's eyes widened and her head fell again. "I'll go get 'er, can you guys just make sure they don't somehow run off?"

"No problem." Raquel answered pointing to the boys who were poking one another and laughing as if they had just heard the funniest thing in the world. Zatanna smiled and closed the door before running back into the house. She ran around pushing people aside whether they were asking for a dance or trying to drunkenly throw themselves at her.

She stopped at a door that had a sign on it. She smiled at the words 'Do Not Enter' of course Artemis would've entered. She opened the door and slipped in to find a long dark hallway. At the end there was a door with a small gap, showing some light. She crouched down and went toward it her breath hitching when she heard voices. It was the posse.

"I'm done with this shit!" she raised an eyebrow and her head slightly tilted. That was Barbara. "Guys I didn't want to do any of this! I _don't_ want to do any of this!" she yelled out and she heard a chair fall to the ground. "You wanted to do Grayson though." she heard one of the girls say and Barbara groaned. "He chose who he wanted. And if anything me joining you guys. Made him hate me." the door swung open and closed in the blink of an eye and the redhead slammed her head against the wall. Clenching her fists in anger.

Zatanna felt kinda bad for her. Just because she was popular doesn't mean she didn't have problems. She hesitantly stood up and put a hand on Barbara's shoulder. She jumped at first but her eyes adjusted and saw Zatanna. "S-Sorry...I don't mean to do any of those things to you guys. I really don't. I had the hugest crush on Dick, we were best friends and I guess after he rejected me I got so jealous I believed it when they said that they could get the two of us together." Zatanna's lips thinned and she nodded.

"I'm sorry too." is all she said and Barbara pulled her into a hug. She slowly put her arms around her and she pulled away. "No need to apologize, and if I'm lying about this whole I really am sorry I wanna be your friend thing' you can beat the shit out of me." Zatanna let out a laugh and nodded before running out of the place to find Artemis again.

She saw her and Wally talking and ran up to them. "Hey guys, c'mon the other boys got drunk, I was looking everywhere for you two, we're staying at the Manor." She hurriedly said pulling Artemis' arm. The blonde was blushing and just nodded. "Well uh..l-let's go then." Wally stuttered out and they all walked out to the car.

* * *

 **(Earlier with Artemis)**

Artemis was looking around for a certain redhead. What if he was drunk? She saw a door with a 'Do Not Enter' sign and smiled. She'd have to enter that later. The blonde turned around and kept looking. "Come on baaaaaby." she turned her head and saw Michelle pushing herself against Wally. "I-I don-No we are not doing this." he stated blushing furiously. Artemis walked up to the two ad grabbed Wally's shoulder. "G-go away bitch." Michelle slurred and Wally looked rather surprised. "Why did you-"

"I said go awayyyy you slut." Wally's eyes narrowed at the name while Artemis pulled her arm back getting ready to punch the girl. "Don't call her that." Wally ordered and Michelle just grinned. "What'cha gonna do 'bout it?" Wally smiled and pushed Michelle back before turning around and putting his lips on Artemis'. Her eyes widened at first but soon they closed and she relaxed.

Wally was the first to pull away and the two looked at each other. He then turned back to Michelle who was dumbfounded. "That." he answered and he let go of his grip on Michelle. "And, me and you? We're over." he started to walk to the tables and Artemis just followed. "What was that?" Artemis questioned with a hint of anger in her voice. "What do you mean?" he looked at her with a smile and she licked her lips as if silently begging his to met hers again.

She never answered though and she had a large blush across her cheeks. It was so unlike her. Wally looked at her in the eyes and his posture straightened. "I uh I need to ask you something." she raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Will you be my-oh god-will you be my-"

"Hey guys, c'mon the other boys got drunk, I was looking everywhere for you two, we're staying at the manor." the two jumped back and Artemis nodded. "Well uh..l-let's go then." Wally managed to stutter out as they began to walk to the car.

* * *

 **(The Next Day)**

"Oh my god, my head." Conner complained and Megan nodded and breathed out a laugh. Dick was laying down on the couch with a heating pad on his forehead, groaning. Kaldur was massaging his head trying to be as silent as possible. Wally shook his head and smiled "I'm happy Michelle took away my punch before I drank it." he said scratching the back of his neck. Artemis nudged him and his mouth formed an 'O'.

"By the way guys, I am now single and ready to mingle." Dick shot up into a sitting position before letting out another groan. Conner, probably having the worst of it, didn't really care. "Finally you got rid o' her." Dick said cringing when the lights came on. "I didn't sign up for someone to turn those on." he complained and put a pillow over his face.

"Yes, and I did not sign up for 6 more kids in the living room." the pillow dropped and Dick smiled at his adoptive father his eyes now wide open.

* * *

 **Did you guys like it? It was 1,000 words longer than I usually have it! See I told you that it would be longer. I forgot I didn't post last weekend (I'm so so sorry!)**

 **I have a big plan for the next chapter! So hopefully you guys like it!**

 **Please review! It makes my day!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Guys this is chapter 10! That's two whole hands!**

 **Sorry if the story seems rushed and plot not really generally focusing on one thing. I just get an idea and then get little mini ideas to go with it and can't stop thinking about it until I write it. So sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OC's**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

Michelle narrowed her eyes at a poster hung up on the wall. It's been there for months. It was a sign up sheet for people to volunteer to be camp counselors for some kids 6th grade camp. She smiled and took out a pen that was in her back-pack. They needed eight volunteers, four for each gender. "This'll keep 'em busy well we get them back." she muttered to herself and write all their names down. Michelle sighed in accomplishment and walked off going to her next class.

* * *

"Why are we all going to the office?" Artemis questioned which earned a shrug from most of the group. Though the person taking them there had a smile on their face that was opposite of what Artemis got when she was sent to the office like everyday. Which made her relax a bit, but Kaldur was panicking. The women had them all sit down, facing the principal who had her arms crossed over her chest.

"Thank you eight for volunteering." is the first thing she said grabbing a paper that was beside her and passing it around. "There's the information. Though you all signed up late, so you'll be leaving tomorrow a half week early to get used to the camp. So you'll be there for one and a half weeks and your teachers have already got all your work ready for you to make up." she had a large smile on her face before asking a staff member to lead them out.

"When did we sign up for something?" Raquel asked, her hands on her hips. Zatanna scratched the side of her face trying to think of something to say but Wally beat her to it. "I mean camp sounds fun either way. I mean chaperoning 6th graders? Easy peasy!"

"Yeah because you basically are one." Artemis retorted and he scoffed in response, holding a hand over his heart. "oh my heart! It's just been stabbed!" he dramatically cried out. "Yeah, I mean how hard can it be to take care of some 6th graders."

"They can be ruthless." Dick spoke up and they all suspiciously eyes him and he held a hand up. "Don't ask."

* * *

"WOOOOOOHOOOO!' Wally yelled out grabbing his two bags and running out of the car a smile on his face. "I feel like you signed us all up." Zatanna muttered and Dick just patted her back "It can't be that bad."

That's what they thought.

Until the 6th graders came.

"Okay so everyone meet in the auditorium and I'll set you all up in a cabin, sound cool? Alright!" The camp owner excitedly said rather quickly, leading them to the auditorium. He had them all sit down and picked up a piece of paper clearing his throat and grabbing a mic that a staff member had given him.

"Denver, Juan, Josh, Rich, Sam, John, Jack, Gale, and James you guys are in cabin bluebird with Kaldur over here." he said narrowing his eyes at the paper he was holding.

"Caitlyn, Heather, Kennedy, Megan, Belle, Cindy, Alicia, Sophie, and Madison you're in cabin fox with Artemis." the man said pointing to the long blonde haired girl who was crossing her arms over her chest and nodding silently.

"Uh let's see...Dominick? I say that wrong? No, okay good. So Dominick, Matthew, Duncan, Chase, Aiden, Jason, Nick, Eli, Tristan. You'll be in cabin Wolf with Wally here." he stated gesturing to a redhead with a huge smile on his face.

"Kay, so Marie, Elizabeth, Anna, Helen, Betty, Rebecca, Nancy, Susan, Lisa. You gals are in cabin Raccoon with Zatanna!" the said raven haired girl just waved her hand to the crowd who just ignored her.

"Alright almost done, promise. Lucas, George, David, Mark, Tyrone, Micheal, Brian, Christopher, and Justin. You dudes will be in cabin lion with Conner over here." Conner in response raised an eyebrow at the group and shrugged.

"Okay three more. Tammy, Jessie, Macy, Emily, Hanna, Ashley, Claire, Alexis, and Brianna will be in cabin Rabbit with Megan over there." He waved his hand to the pale girl who looked even more excited than Wally was.

"Two more! Dylan, Phil, Jacob, Andrew, Zachary, Ryan, Ethan, Tyler, and Leon. Will be in cabin Robin with Richard." Dick looked up from his phone and smiled in response and waved.

"Final one. Adison, Ainsley, Angelina, woah lots of A's, Lauren, Mackenzie, Brooke, Ava, Olivia, and last but certainly not least Isabella! You will all go in cabin Tiger with Raquel." Raquel smiled and ran a hand through her hair.

(Sorry if I repeated names I had to go on a site to find names after like number 3.)

All the kids went to their respective leaders and the leaders lead them to cabins. Zatanna looked at the kids and raised an eyebrow. "You guys ready?" she asked and though some kids were excited others just rolled their eyes and complained about not being able to take their phone. She sighed and just motioned them to follow her. "C'mon the cabins just up here." without hesitation the kids followed her talking to one another about what'll happen during the week.

"Here we are cabin Raccoon." Zatanna announced and a few girls complained about the name. She hoped it was going better with the others.

* * *

The guys got groups of excited little kids. Dick smiled as they all ran up the hill ahead of him and tried to find their cabin. "Right here guys!" he called out, pointing to the cabin that they were feet away from. "Duh!" one of the kids called and made his way down the hill, followed by many others. Except for one kid who stayed with Dick he seemed to be shy and apparently felt safe around him.

Once they got into the cabin he set down his bags atop of his bed. "Okay so this is how it'll go down, you pick someone to share the bunk with, since we only have nine kids someone can either sleep alone or on the bed above me. Put your bags under the bottom bed. We can figure out the shower schedule later." he explained surprised that he remembered the entire thing.

The boys just nodded and started to pick out partners. Before anyone could pick him the shy boy ran up to Dick and held out his hand. "I'm Leon, I hope I can be your bunk mate." Dick raised an eyebrow and he just took the boys hand and shook it. Oh uh okay, go get comfortable." Leon smiled and thanking him before putting his bags under the bed and climbing to the top bunk.

* * *

Artemis got a big group of friends. Which would seem fun but there were so many inside jokes. She had explained to them what was going to happen and they all listened before talking their hearts out again. "Okay, who's all using the shower tonight? And who's using it in the morning?" they all looked at each other and most raised their hand while the others claimed that they would take it in the morning. "Okay...figure out who's going second tonight amongst yourselves."

"Second?"

Artemis turned around and smiled. "What?" she asked with a smile across her face and the girl shrugged. "Though there are two showers." one of the girls pointed out and Artemis just nodded in response looking at her phone.

'Apparently Michelle signed us up for this.'

* * *

Conner didn't get kids as excited at Kaldur, Wally and Dick did. The kids followed every order he had and didn't disobey. They stayed close to him as if he had super strength and he was some type of Superman. No no he wouldn't be names Superman. Probably like Superboy or something.

He told them the rules and they instantly did so. Though after they got comfortable they completely changed. Yelling across the cabin and jumping from the top bunks to the floor. Conner groaned, he really wanted to discipline these kids, but it was basically their week off. Instead he took out his phone and just scrolled through the pages trying to find something to do.

"Hey Conner, whatcha doin'?"

he lifted up his head to find the entire cabin looking at him and he shrugged, not seeming bothered by it. "Nothing...why do you ask?" they looked at each other then back at him and shrugged. "You seem like a cool dude. You should do cool stuff." Conner raised an eyebrow and ran a hand through his hair. "I really don't do anything. Just hang out with Megan and play football." the boys clearly seemed bored from the conversation and decided to have a 'who can jump the farthest from the top bunk contest.'

* * *

Megan tried to be as cheerful as she could. Once she explained the rules rather nervously they seemed a bit distraught by hpw nervous she was. One of the kids walked up to her after awhile and Megan set don her phone and plastered a smile on her face. "Hey do you go to the same high school as my sister? Her names Michelle."

Megan asked her for a last name and once the girl gave her a very long and confusing one Megan nodded. "yeah, I do, why do you ask?"

"Oh, well she was talking about setting some kids up to get them out of her way. She signed some kids to go to a camp. Though she said it wasn't this camp. You know who those kids are?"

Megan slightly gasped and shook her head, trying not to frighten the kids. "Sorry no, if I find out anything I'll tell you okay?" the kid happily nodded and skipped to her bed, getting a few weird looks from the others. Megan picked back up her phone and group texted the team.

'Apparently Michelle signed us up for this.'

* * *

 **SORRY it seems SO RUSHED. I just had to get it out so I wouldn't procrastinate. I am so tired right now. I'm in a group project and only me and one other person did the work so we had to do most of it today. Then I went shopping to re-decorate my room and then I had to clean my room and set up that stuff. SO MUCH MOVING. Sorry I'm ranting and sound like a lazy bitch.**

 **But again I'm sorry I'm just really tired and the only thing keeping me up is cotton candy and music I'm playing. But when I'm conscious and fully awake and want to change anything about it being so rushed I probably will so...yeah.**

 **Please review! It makes mine and EVERY writers day! No matter how old the stories are!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11! Glad you are all liking it so far! I think I might end the whole camp thing after this chapter because I'm out of ideas (Sorry!)**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC's**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

Artemis cringed at the sound of her alarm going off. Her hand wandered around to find her phone and once it finally did her head was raised and she squinted at the bright light before finally ending the pain. After a few moments trying to remember where she was, the blonde sat up and rubbed her eyes as well as running a hand through her hair.

She got up and put on a shirt and a pair of leggings and put her hair into a ponytail. Artemis woke up the kids who said they would shower in the morning and then woke up the other kids after a few minutes for them to start getting dressed. With a yawn, she tried to pick the sleep out of the corners of her eyes. "C'mon we gotta get up earlier, our turn to set the tables."

 **(I don't know about your camp but for our meals, they picked different cabins to help set the tables and stuff. The ones in the morning had to get up earlier...clearly)**

A few groans were passed around the room but she shrugged them off and kept getting ready.

* * *

Zatanna groaned. Last night was insane. The kids in her cabin after a while got used to it and seemed pretty cool after that. But, before she turned the lights out, rather early someone had used the hand-sanitizer dispensers to their advantage. The pumped the sanitizer into their hand and began a war. Throwing it at one another and laughing. Of course one of them got it in their eyes. But that didn't stop the rest.

 **(That is exactly what happened in my cabin no joke. It was so fun XD)**

She decided to just wear a t-shirt and a pair of black Nike sweatpants too tired to try and look decent. Running a hand through her freshly brushed hair she woke them all up but when none of them began to sit up Zatanna groaned and walked toward the dispenser

"Don't make me."

* * *

There was another school who went there too. There were tables that could hold six people. Every table had a camp counselor, a teacher, or a staff member.  
"After breakfast, your counselors are going to take you to your morning activity, and tonight, after dinner, we will go for a nighttime hike." the owner of the camp spoke into the microphone.

At Wally's table, the kids were laughing at something he had said while at Kaldurs it seemed rather awkward, same with Conners and Megan.

In the end, they had done something where one of the kids came up and told a joke and then their gender left first. **(We did this too)  
** It ended up being a girl at one of the other schools, but no one complained.

"Knock, knock."

"Who's there?"

"Brittney Spears."

"Brittney Spears who?"

"Knock, knock."

"Who's there?"

"Brittney Spears."

"Brittney Spears who?"

"Oops, I did it again."

A few laughs were passed around and all the girls got up, leaving the building and following their counselors to their first activity. Wally patted his lap impatiently before they called the boys to leave. Of course, he and his cabin were the last to leave. The redhead looked down at the schedule on his phone and looked back up at the kids. "Canoeing!" the kids happily looked at one another.

He leads them to the lake where a few canoes are with paddles. "Okay, so go get a life jacket on and meet me back outside," Wally ordered the boys excitedly did so, clearly wanting to go canoeing.

* * *

The afternoon activities were optional and manned by camp staff instead of counselors, which gave them a break. Though the owner of the camp said that he would've liked it if they stayed on the bleachers and watch the kids who decided to rock climb to see if they did anything bad.

"Anything up?" Dick questioned, finally breaking the silence. A few shrugs were passed around but Zatanna sighed and looked at them all a worried expression on her face. She looked at Dick. "Should I tell them...about the 'thing'?"

It took him a minute to understand what she meant before he hesitantly nodded. They all looked at her more worried than she was probably. Silently praying that the things they were thinking weren't true.

"Well, my mom she...she abused me."

"Abused? Is that why you've been staying at Dick's recently?" Artemis asked putting a hand on her friend's shoulder, worry and anger filling her eyes. "God I am such a horrible friend." Zatanna's eyebrows furrowed showing she was thinking "W-What do you mean?"

"I was over there talking to you-all of you," she began, gesturing to the girls "About my problems and clearly you had bigger ones..." Zatanna's head dropped guiltily and she shook her head. "No-no it's not your fault."

Wally got up and put a hand on the raven-haired girl's shoulder. "I know how you feel. Trust me. My parents abused me too, that's why I live with Uncle Barry." Zatanna smiled at her friends, happy that they understood and accepted everything.

"You guys are the best."

* * *

 **I'm so sorry that this is really bad. I was grounded last week and couldn't update then and felt bad that I couldn't think of anything. I just wrote whatever I could. Next chapter they won't be at the camp and trust me something big is going to happen!**


	12. Chapter 12

**GUYS THIS STORY HAS 3K+ VIEWS WOOOAAAAAHHHHH**

 **I want to thank everyone who has been here since the beginning and those who are just joining!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC's**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

Zatanna's face paled as she read the message. Dick was next to her, on his own phone, talking to Wally and had yet to notice. She read it over, again and again until it finally sunk in. Her eyes tightened and her phone dropped to the floor, her head now in her hands. Dick turned his head quickly to the noise. "Zee, you okay?" His own phone now discarded he hesitantly put a hand on her back. Zatanna took a shaky breath before standing up and thinning her lips. "I-I need to go home," she whispered uncomfortably, quickly picking her phone up.

His eyebrows furrowed and he stood up, his hand stretched out and now on her shoulder. "You can't go back there you know that." she felt comforted by his soft, smooth voice but, she knew what she had to do. Zatanna shook her head and licked her lips, "I _have_ to Dick, you don't understand-"

"I would understand if you told me." he defended quickly, still speaking softly, though his grip on her shoulder tightened. The raven-haired girl began to walk backward, trying to escape him, her problems. "Tell me whats going on," he ordered, his voice beginning to rise "Please." her eyes were going everywhere, like her emotions. Her body tensed and her hands began to search for the doorknob.

"It's something with my mother." she uneasily confessed, still trying to find the damned doorknob. Dick grabbed her other shoulder and a slight gasp escaped her lips as she was now facing him. He was determined to get an answer. Though, once he demanded one, instead of anger, as he predicted, her eyes softened. Zatanna ran into him, her face on his chest. It wasn't like her.

Nonetheless, his arms wrapped around her instantly. "She's pregnant." his only response was his grip tightening and chin atop of her head.

* * *

Artemis gulped and looked at Wally, the redheaded man who took her heart. She was thinking about everything, the kiss at the party, was it to simply make Michelle jealous? All these thoughts were running through her mind as the two were kissing again. What were they? They had to be _something._ She never asked, instead reached her hands up to his fiery red hair balling her fists in it as their tounges danced.

He wasn't like the other boys, the kiss wasn't one-sided, it wasn't forcing. Her eyes widened in surprise when she found her back against the wall. His hands on her hips. It was originally an invitation to come to her house, to ask him what they were. But she liked this way better. Their lips parted, both panting heavily, looking into one another's eyes. Wally leaned forward, for their lips to meet once again, but Artemis' hands left his hair and were now on his chest, stopping him. Her chin was now laying on his shoulder, mouth next to his ear.

"What are we?"

His face fell at first but then was overtaken with confusion. He's thought about the same thing many times before.

"Whatever you want us to be," he answered after a while and she maneuvered herself to face him again, a smirk on her face as she began leaning forward. "Good" she muttered and smashed her lips on his, surprised at first, he gladly kissed back. Artemis' legs wrapped around his waist her hands once again in his hair.

* * *

"My mother can't take care of a child Dick! I need to go there!" Zatanna's once sad face was now filled with anger. "You're sixteen Zatanna! You can't take care of one either!" he yelled back, her wrist in his tight grip. "Better me than her! This child that she is going to have will be my family god dammit Dick!" her hands were in fists, twisting and turning one of them to get her wrist out of his grip.

"What are you going to do once she has the kid? Just stay there? A baby doesn't deserve to have a mother like that!"

"That's why I need to be there!" he fell silent head slightly dropping and in a millisecond he was hugging her tightly as if his life depended on it. Eyes tightening a sigh escaped his lips. "I-I just don't want you to get hurt again." she didn't respond, her arms still at her sides, body still tense. "I'll tell you if she hurts me, I promise," she stated after awhile.

"But you won't come back?" Dick questioned, not having any signs to stop hugging her. "Not without that child? No." he let her go still not on board with the decision. "I'm going to visit you like every day," he warned and a smile graced her lips and she nodded quickly. "And I'm going to walk you home every day from school, and from everywhere." Zatanna nodded again, putting her phone in her back pocket.

The two walked down to her house, but he had kept questioning her actions along the way, having her agree to the craziest scenarios. He walked her in, not leaving her side until he knew she was safe. Which happened to be the next day, when he woke up on the couch to Zatanna and her mother talking. More like Sindella talking to her and Zatanna looking uncomfortable and having her hand next to anything she could throw at her mother if she had tried anything.

* * *

 **Sorry, it's so short! Hope you liked it! Thanks again for 3k+ views!**

 **Please review! It makes my day! And happy LATE Easter!**

 **(P.S. I was going to originally put Wally with Linda in this chapter but I NEEDED to have Spitefire be together even I couldn't take it anymore.)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you guys so so much for all the positive reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

Raquel was hurt. She looked at Kaldur with fury in her eyes, yelling at him every chance she got. He stayed silent, knowing he deserved it all.

Kaldur had gone to his hometown that week and had confessed his _feelings_ for his childhood friend Tula. Raquel found out after Kaldur face timed her with Tula, he went to the bathroom and the two girls talked, Tula-not knowing Raquel and Kaldur were dating-had blurted that he confessed. One he had gotten back Raquel acted like everything was fine.

But on the inside, she was screaming.

Almost right after she ended the call she called her friends, Megan was the first to answer and listened thoughtfully the entire time, comforting the girl. They talked for well over an hour, tears had fallen and curses were yelled to the sky. Though that was the past, Raquel had to face the present...

"Raquel, I am truly sorry I-"

"You what? You know what you did Kaldur, I don't want any excuses even if she did turn you down." She spoke coldly, eyes narrowed and heartbreaking. Who knew one person could cause so much pain?

Kaldur looked down, avoiding all eye contact knowing that she was giving him the dirtiest of looks right now. He regretted everything he did, he knew he wasn't going to get Tula, he knew Raquel was going to find out, but he didn't care at the time. He closed his eyes and tightened them he didn't feel anything, no sadness, no anger, no regret, nothing just empty. His girlfriend just broke up with him and his long-time crush had turned him down.

What the hell did he do?

* * *

Conner gave a questionable look to Wally as he rambled. Dick and Zatanna were next to him, along with Megan. The redhead man was cutting himself off in the middle of sentences, while the others looked completely confused. Artemis kept lightly smacking him on the shoulder as he tried to explain. After she did it the fifth time she couldn't take it anymore.

"We're dating!"

Dick let out a belly laugh at first, congratulating Wally for the 'great' prank idea, but he didn't laugh along with him. He instead, was completely serious, Zatanna and Megan, on the other hand, hugged their blonde friend, Conner was silent tapping his foot impatiently he and Megan were supposed to go out tonight. Raquel had told them over text what was this for?

"Uh, why aren't Kal and Raquel here?" he questioned and everyone shrugged while Megan stayed still, noticing this, Conner looked toward her. "You now don't you?"  
She quickly shook her head and thinned her lips, standing up and brushing off her thighs. "C'mon we had a date..."

"We did too!" Wally said looking at his girlfriend with pride while Dick looked over to his "Yeah, I should go and walk you home..." she nodded, ignoring the looks of her other friends, wanting to now quickly leave before someone had brought up the fact that she and Dick had supposedly lived together.

That, someone, was Artemis.

* * *

Zatanna felt more like a mother than Sindella did. She got up while her mother was asleep and searched for alcohol or anything that could harm the child/Sindella. She would clean the house as fast as she could. Though the raven-haired girl would be uncomfortable when around Sindella now and avoided even going near the basement door.

Zatanna did notice that Sindella has been a bit more closed off lately. In the end, she concluded it as simply something pregnancy related. Once Sindella was on her 6-month mark, Zatanna began to go out more with her friends and leave her alone at home. But only for an hour or so. Dick had been recently talking to her about moving back into the Manor with the newborn once it's born. She had instantly said no. It wasn't that she didn't trust Alfred, Bruce, or anyone in the Manor. It also wasn't that she trusted her mother, hell she probably trusts Michelle more than she does her mother.

Though one thing dick said had been on her mind for awhile. _'What are you going to do with the baby anyway?'_ she didn't give it much thought. Was she going to leave somewhere? She was 16, going on 17 and a little brother on the way, no idea who the father is, and has an abusive, alcoholic, untrustworthy, insane, mother. She definitely could go to the Manor, but with that new kid, Jason there? Probably not the safest place for a newborn.

The last time she had gone to the Manor, she had simply opened the door and around the living room floor were broken shards of glass everywhere and a small clear circle in the middle where Alfred was lecturing the kid. It took a few minutes but she successfully made her way across the shards and to Dick's room. There, she brought up the subject of the child again.

At first, Dick was surprised, but soon got over it and the two began to talk. They had settled for her staying with her mother.

But the things that came next couldn't have been predicted by the two. It was unexpected, even for the Worlds Greatest Detective, Bruce Wayne.

* * *

 **So according to Aqualad's voice actor YOUNG JUSTICE SEASON, 3 IS DONE RECORDING! All they need to do is animate it and release it. They are almost positive it will come out before 2018 ends. And in case you didn't already know it's coming out on DC's new streaming service kinda like Netflix. Said streaming service isn't out yet.**

 **Sorry, this one is so short! I have bigger idea's for the next one, but I didn't think it was one of those things where I can just put it into this chapter, for I don't think it would've fit that well.**

 **Please review! It makes my day!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you all for reading my story. I just wanted to say that this A/N wouldnt be here without you all.** **(Im writing this on mt phone so sorry if I screw something up)** **I am making a sequel where it will time skip 2 years (theyll be 18) they will be a few months from graduating. The chapter should be being worked on as you read this.** **If you have any ideas on names for the story then please tell me!!!! I need some ideas!!!**

 **Edit: The story is currently (not permanently) called Young Justice: The Next Chaper**


End file.
